


Hey diddle diddle

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Hey diddle diddle

Hey diddle diddle  
  
We're stuck in the middle  
  
Cavorting under the moon  
  
 The planets aligned  
  
 The omens strong  
  
And Death will be here soon


End file.
